


It's a Party! BYOB. Pants Optional.

by BloodandGlitter



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: 2012, Aww, Best Friends, Dreams, Drinking & Talking, Gen, Grammy Awards, Male Bonding, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Short, Short One Shot, Written quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9845708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodandGlitter/pseuds/BloodandGlitter
Summary: Josh and Tyler sit down to watch the Grammys. Set in 2012 and prompted by last week's award speech :)





	

“I’ve invited Josh over,” Tyler mumbled, eyes still glued to the box.

His roommates grunted in acknowledgement, their personal code for _‘sure man, no problem!’_

It was February 12th, 2012. The sun had long set in Columbus, and the temperature outside left Tyler glad that Josh was travelling to him, not the other way round. He was currently sandwiched between his two roommates on their shabby couch, eagerly awaiting the start of the 54th Grammy Awards. The T.V. was flickering and the picture wasn’t crystal clear - not that they had the cash to replace it - but he was adamant they were going to sit and watch it _like a family_. Of course that included his close friend and band-mate, Josh Dun.

Tyler had been having a lazy day. After finally emerging from bed he headed out for groceries, picking up booze, chips, popcorn. He was a _musician_ goddamnit, the Grammys was like Christmas for him. His plan, like every year, was to slouch in front of the television, eat his weight in junk food, and just be _comfortable_. And, as we all know, one’s attire is directly proportional to one’s comfort levels.

In short, he wasn’t wearing any pants.

Three loud knocks reverberated through the apartment, making him jump. He looked round to see his friends hadn’t flinched, still fixated on the glamorous figures on the screen. They weren’t moving any time soon.

“Fine, I’ll get that,” he sighed, stretching his legs first. How long had he been sat on that couch for?

Tyler opened the door and was instantly met with a crushing bear-hug. Squashed against someone’s chest before he was able to say _hello_ , it was extremely likely that this overly-friendly gentleman was his band-mate. It could have been the mailman, but that would have just been weird.

“How are you man?!” Josh asked, squeezing his friend harder.

“Good, thanks,” came a muffled response.

Releasing Tyler from the embrace, he grinned and planted himself on the couch. He had that stupid smile on his face; girls would call it cute, but Tyler associated it with him pushing his luck. And the latter would be appropriate in this situation, as it left the guy who lives in the apartment to sit on the floor.

“Where we at?” Josh mumbled with a mouth full of popcorn.

“Adele’s just won another award,” one of the roommates replied.

“She’s cool. Would you get us a beer?”

He nudged Tyler with his foot and winked, testing the waters.

“Too lazy to even lean forward?” His friend joked, grabbing two bottles from the coffee table in front of him and passing one to his _very_ settled-in house guest.

“Cheers guys!”

The foursome clinked their bottles together and continued to pass the bowls around. They watched intently as dolled-up celebrities graced the screen, flashing their insanely white smiles and perma-tans. Winners were announced and the artists would feign surprise then sashay down the aisle, the gracious losers looking on. The guys commented on the categories, declaring on their own winner before the judges inevitably picked someone different. Of course, the four men sitting in the apartment in Columbus should obviously have been on the panel.

“Whoa, hang on,” Josh said as an artist continued to ramble in their speech. “Why am I the only one wearing pants?”

“Cos it’s more comfortable like this,” Tyler shrugged.

“Well, if that’s the case.”

Josh stood up, dramatically removing the garment keeping his legs hostage. He grinned as he discarded his pants on the floor, sitting back in the seat Tyler was totally _not_ jealous of. Who said numb butts aren’t fun?

“You’re right; this is more comfy,” Dun concluded, hugging his knees to his chest. Socks were seen as an ally; God-forbid your feet got cold.

Awards continued to be handed out as the night went on, with Adele appearing to win at least half of them. There were tears, laughter, the usual crap these ceremonies churn out. But Tyler had been looking forward to this for weeks, and wanted the night to last forever. He had his friends, his band-mate, beer, music - what more could a guy ask for?

 _And now it’s time for Katy Perry!_ the presenter announced.

The men watched her characteristically throw herself around on stage to her recent hits. The performance seem so slick and professional, and Perry herself didn’t put a foot out of place. As she finished the crowd screamed for more.

“Jealous much?” Tyler’s roommate joked, poking him in the side.

“I’ll have you know that we’re on the brink of a record deal. We’ve literally just finished filming our first music video,” Josh proudly stated.

“Hey man, why haven’t you told us this before?!”

“Just in case it fell through,” Tyler replied. “We’ve worked so hard for this.”

“Seriously, you guys are _so_ talented. I bet we’ll be seeing you on T.V. in a few years.”

The room fell silent as the presenter announced the winner of _Best Pop Group Performance_. Holding back tears, Tony Bennett approached the stage to accept the award on behalf of himself and Amy Winehouse.

“I’ve got an idea!” Josh exclaimed, striking his hands together with glee. “If we ever win a Grammy - that one, _Worst Group Ever_ , whatever - we should collect it like this.”

Confused, Tyler looked down at himself.

“What, without our pants?”

“Exactly.”

“I don’t think we’re ever gonna have to worry about carrying that out... So... You’ve got yourself a deal.”

The band-mates laughed and clinked their beers together again, settling down to listen to another acceptance speech.

 


End file.
